


Bang Bang Bang Bang

by gingercider



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Ви давится таблетками. Ви давится. Давится. Давится.
Kudos: 4





	Bang Bang Bang Bang

Ви давится таблетками.

Завороженно смотрит на то, как под её пальцем медленно опускается-срывается курок. Бам. Соседи где-то что-то орут. В экране тв зияет дыра.  
Всё немного в блюре.  
Ви немного в... нет. Немного вне. Много вне. Вне себя.  
Её тошнит вне себя.

Она запихивает в глотку новую горсть таблеток. Горло будто бы обжигает. Ви этого почти не чувствует уже. Всё тело ломит — похуй уже.  
Она себя почти не чувствует.

У неё нет сил, нет желания двигаться. Уёбок-террорист в её голове кричит в ярости двадцать четыре на семь.  
Ви поебать.

Ви давится таблетками.

От звонков у неё сначала разрывалась башка, затем — поебать. В её дверь время от времени громко стучат. Но последние дня три она этого даже не слышит.

Она мертва.  
Она мертва.  
Недели две уже как мертва.

Её бьёт озноб — она запивает таблетки остатками пива и залипает. В стену. В пол.  
Без разницы куда, в общем-то. Видит она везде одно: ебучие галюны. Воспоминания. Иногда свои, иногда...

Поебать.

Когда она с кровью выблёвывает последние оставшиеся у неё блокаторы, Ви смеётся.  
Вот от неё ничего и не осталось.  
Через блюр поднимается, прорывается через блюр. 

Ви уже как три недели мертва. Ви уже как три недели устала _от себя_. 

Ви завороженно смотрит на курок, прежде чем приставить дуло к виску.

Бам. 


End file.
